Long Night With My Eternal Magnae
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Yesung Ryeowook berantem? Eh? Bukannya mereka couple yang jarang berantem ya? RnR chingu-nim. Yewook NC! Nggak asem, tapi layak dicoba? Author baru, mianhae. Oneshoot


**xxXxx**

**Long Night With My Eternal Magnae**

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other.

**Rate :: **M!

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, Lime not so sour, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya yang sudah kesekian kali. Tangannya ia gosok-gosokan lalu ditempeli ke wajah manisnya yang tertutup kacamata hitam dan masker. Tentu, jika tidak ia tutupi, bisa-bisa dia dikeroyok Ryeosomnia yang mengenalinya.

Jam tangan bermerek Rolex yang melekat sempurna ditangannya pun sudah bosan karena dilirik berkali-kali oleh sang pemilik. Dia sudah janjian dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk mengajari Sungmin cara minum alcohol yang baik dan benar. Tapi kedua orang itu belum sampai ditempat mereka janjikan.

"Psstt!"

Dia menoleh pada arah suara dan mendapati dua namja itu sedang mengumpat. Berpakaian yang sama dengannya, jadi dia lebih mudah mengenalinya. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibalik tembok penghalang.

"Lama sekali! Kalian tidak tahu aku sudah hampir menjadi boneka salju, eh?"

Keduanya mengatupkan tangan. "Mianhae, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk. "Gwaenchana. Lebih baik kita langsung kedorm, aku sudah hampir membeku."

"Baiklah, karena salahku jadi aku yang menyetir deh."

Tiga namja yang sedang menyamar itu langsung memasuki mobil milik Kyuhyun yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Sebelum Sungmin masuk mobil, Kyuhyun sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Dengan senang hati Sungmin memasuki mobil itu. Ryeowook yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, iri.

**xxXxx**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dipelajari. Sungmin memang sedang belajar minum karena dia tidak bisa minum anggur atau soju. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memang sudah berpengalaman atau mungkin jago minum.

Ting.

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka. Sisanya yang tadi tidak ada sudah sampai dorm. Seperti Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Shindong, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Siwon sibuk mengikuti jadwal dramanya yang menyita waktu comeback Super Junior.

"Sungmin belajar minum lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Ne, hyung. Aku sampai saat ini belum bisa minum satu gelas pun." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Kangin yang baru kembali dari dapur juga ikut menyender disofa disamping Leeteuk. Kangin menyodorkan satu botol soju pada Leeteuk, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya memegang soju untuk dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk menerima soju itu dengan senang hati.

Donghae langsung menuju kamarnya yang sekarang sekamar dengan Eunhyuk. Begitupun Eunhyuk mengekor Donghae kekamar. Shindong sedang mengambil keripik kentang didapur dan menghabiskannya sendiri dikamarnya. Yesung hanya melangkah lelah kekamarnya yang sekamar dengan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook juga masih mengajari Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun.

Setelah semuanya masuk kamar masing-masing, Ryeowook memilih untuk mengambil beberapa botol soju lagi. Dia membuka tutup botol soju itu dan menghabiskannya sendirian. Terus begitu sampai semua botol yang dia ambil dari kulkas habis.

Kepalanya yang terasa berat ia tumpukan dimeja makan. Matanya yang berkunang-kunang membuatnya malas untuk membuka matanya. Ia juga merasa mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur diruang makan. Tapi dia masih jelas mendengar suara apapun. Dia juga mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Ryeowook-ah? Ya!"

Sayup-sayup Ryeowook membuka matanya dan melihat Leeteuk berkacak pinggang padanya. Ryeowook nyengir seadanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja makan. Ia mengatupkan tangannya pada Leeteuk. "Mianhae, hyung."

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasakan ada yang ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan menuju wastafel diruang makan. Dengan cepat ia memuntahkan semuanya. Leeteuk hanya bisa memijit bagian belakang leher Ryeowook dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ceritakan padaku." Perintah Leeteuk.

Ryeowook membersihkan mulutnya dan tersenyum pada Leeteuk. "Gwaenchana, Teukie hyung. Aku kembali kekamar ya? Selamat tidur, hyung."

Ryeowook melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati Yesung yang masih terjaga dan duduk menunduk ditempat tidurnya. Mata tajam Yesung melihat Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk kamar.

"Kenapa baru masuk kamar? Kau kemana?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, hyung. Kalau kau tidak ingin bicara denganku tidak usah tanya-tanya."

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya yang berada disebelah kanan pintu. Dia memiringkan badannya membelakangi Yesung. Yesung menatap tubuh mungil Ryeowook geram. Yesung menghentakan kakinya dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Dia membalikan tubuh Ryeowook dengan kasar.

"Apa yang ingin kau permasalahkan denganku?" Tanya Yesung marah.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sayu. "Aku hanya lelah hyung. Biarkan aku tidur malam ini."

Yesung mangacak-acak rambut merahnya. "Argh! Sesukamu sajalah!"

Yesung kembali ketempat tidurnya dan memakai selimut. Sia-sia dia menunggu Ryeowook semalam suntuk. Yesung terlalu egois untuk mencari Ryeowook yang sebenarnya ada didorm, ditempat yang sama dengan Yesung. Yesung dan Ryeowook membiarkan gelap menelan mereka dan membuat mereka masuk ke alam mimpi.

**xxXxx**

Ketika KRY melakukan jadwal mereka, Leeteuk dan yang lainnya melaksanakan rapat dadakan didorm. Semuanya hadir tidak terkecuali Siwon yang biasanya absen.

"Jadi, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook ya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Mereka tampak tidak akur."

Shindong mengiyakan. "Mood mereka aneh akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa, Ryeowook malah ingin tidur dikamarku."

"Aku bingung ada masalah apa diantara mereka berdua." Eunhyuk menyamankan dirinya didada bidang Donghae.

"Kau sudah tanyakan pada mereka, chagi?" Tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"Sudah, tapi Ryeowook bilang dia baik-baik saja. "

"Sepertinya memang ada masalah yang Ryeowook sendiri tidak bisa ceritakan ke kita. Kalau memang dia tidak mau cerita, kita tunggu saja sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang buka mulut tentang ini." Usul Sungmin.

"Apa kita harus menanyakan mereka secara bersamaan?" Kali ini Donghae.

"Andwae. Kita tidak boleh mencampuri begitu dalam, Hae-ah. Biarkan mereka yang cerita, lebih baik begitu kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Benar kata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Kita biarkan dulu sampai mereka mau bicara."

"Tapi hyung," Siwon angkat suara. "Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuat mereka sampai begini. Mereka pasangan yang jarang bermasalah."

"Kita tunggu dulu, Siwon-ah."

**xxXxx**

"Ryeowook-ah, mau kemana?"

Ryeowook menoleh pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Manager hyung tunggu saja disini."

Manager Super Junior itu mengangguk paham. "Cepat kembali. Kita hanya menunggu Yesung."

"Ne, arraseo."

Ryeowook berjalan santai kearah toilet digedung SBS ini. Dia tentu saja sudah hafal dimana letak toilet digedung ini. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun semenjak dirinya debut ditelevisi. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Orang yang berada didalamnya terasa familiar dimatanya.

Dia mendekati ruangan itu dan mengintip sedikit kedalam. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat pemandangan didalam. Yesung berada didalam bersama seorang yeojya yang dia tidak kenal. Dan yang lebih membuat Ryeowook melotot adalah apa yang dilakukan Yesung didalam. Dia sedang melucuti baju yang dipakai yeojya itu dengan agak kasar.

"Yesungie hyung?"

Reflek Yesung langsung menoleh kearah pintu, begitupun yeojya yang menjadi partner Yesung. "Oh, Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook masuk kedalam dan menatap jijik yeojya itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau main dengan yeojya ini?!"

"Wae? Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Yesung santai.

Plak.

Merah sudah pipi tembam Yesung. Begitu kerasnya Ryeowook menampar wajah Yesung dengan seluruh amarahnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan ledakan emosinya dan mengatur nafasnya yang sekarang beradu dengan degup jantung.

"Kau mau aku yang keluar dari Super Junior, atau aku yang akan mengeluarkanmu dari Super Junior, hah?!" Tanya Ryeowook geram.

"Super Junior masih membutuhkan suaraku. Lebih baik kau saja yang keluar, Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Yesung sambil mendorong Ryeowook keluar ruangan.

"Kita putus, hyung."

Ryeowook berlari kencang menghampiri managernya yang masih menunggu diruang tunggu. Ryeowook mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Hyung, kita pulang sekarang. Kita tidak perlu menunggu Yesung. Dia sibuk, dan sepertinya akan lama."

"Oh? Kau bertemu dengannya? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ryeowook mengusap air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Kyuhyun yang tadi sibuk main PSP jadi memperhatikan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan ikut pulang bersama Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook hyung? Gwaenchana?"

Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang bertanya. "Gwaenchana."

**xxXxx**

Yesung membuka dan menutup pintu dorm Super Junior dengan bantingan. Member lain yang sedang makan malam pun kaget mendengar bantingan pintu. Leeteuk langsung menghampiri ruang tengah yang masih satu tempat dengan pintu masuk.

"Yesung-ah."

Yesung langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan meremas bahu namja cantik itu kencang. "Mana Ryeowook?!"

Leeteuk mencoba melepas tangan Yesung. "Ukh, lepaskan tanganmu. Jangan bertemu Ryeowook jika kau mabuk begini, Yesung!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Mana Ryeowook?!" Teriak Yesung.

Sekejap Yesung tersungkur karena pukulan Kangin. Yesung mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Kangin memeriksa Leeteuk yang tadi dicengkram Yesung kencang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan akhirnya menghampiri Yesung yang masih terduduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dia mau keluar dari Super Junior, Yesung!" Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Yesung yang sudah kusut tidak karuan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kyu." Jawab Yesung sambil setengah terpejam.

Kyuhyun meninju wajah Yesung. "Kau gila!"

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Ryeowook dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dengan sedikit cepat ia menghampiri Yesung yang tersungkur lagi. "Gwaenchana?"

Yesung tertawa. "Ini dia yang aku cari daritadi."

Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membopongnya kekamar. "Jangan bicara apapun. Hyungdeul, nan gwaenchana. Sebaiknya hyungdeul kembali makan malam."

Ryeowook mendesah pelan ketika ia sampai dikamar dan merebahkan Yesung dikasurnya. Baru saja Ryeowook ingin mengambil kotak P3K, Yesung sudah menarik tangannya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung tanpa emosi.

"Mwoya?"

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung menarik kencang tangan Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu terduduk dikasur Yesung. Saat ini Ryeowook masih kaget, karena Yesung tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya kasar. Tangannya baru ingin mendorong Yesung, tapi sudah ditahan dan diikat dengan dasi yang Ryeowook tidak tahu darimana.

"Ngh… Yesung hyunghh!"

Yesung membalikan tubuh Ryeowook sehingga tubuh Ryeowook berada dibawah tubuh kekar Yesung. Yesung kembali mengikat tangan Ryeowook keujung tempat tidurnya. Sehingga Ryeowook tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya. Yesung terus menyesap bibir Ryeowook yang sudah memerah.

Tanpa melepas bibirnya, tangan Yesung mulai bergerilya masuk kedalam kaus Ryeowook. Tangannya terus naik sampai ke nipple Ryeowook yang mulai mengeras. Yesung tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat kaus Ryeowook sampai ujung tangan. Melepas pagutan sebentar untuk mengangkat kaus Ryeowook tak masalah bagi Yesung.

Tapi masalah bagi Ryeowook.

Yesung melepas pagutannya dan menatap dalam kemata Ryeowook. "Jangan teriak. Jangan menolakku."

Yesung mengarahkan wajahnya kedada Ryeowook dan mulai menyesap nipple Ryeowook yang berwarna cokelat muda yang sudah mengeras. Yesung tersenyum licik dan menyesap nipple Ryeowook seperti bayi yang kehausan. Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan desahannya yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Kalau desahan atau eranganmu, tidak masalah. Itu membuatku bersemangat."

Yesung kembali menyesap nipple menggiurkan milik Ryeowook. Kiri dan kanan bergantian dengan cukup lama. Tangan Yesung mulai menurunkan celana pendek dan celana dalam milik Ryeowook. Membuat batang kemaluan Ryeowook berdiri tegak.

"Ye-yesung hyung. Lebih baik, janganhhh… uhh…" Ryeowook menutup matanya nikmat ketika tangan Yesung mulai mengocok junior Ryeowook yang sudah tegang.

"Mana desahan sexy milikmu, eh?" Yesung mempercepat gerakan tangannya, memancing Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencoba menutupi juniornya dengan cara menyilangkan tangannya. "Ahh… hyunghhh. Ppalliihhh… ohh…"

Yesung terkekeh. "Sudah berkedut?"

Tangan Yesung yang bebas sekarang bermain dinipple Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook bergetar hebat ketika Yesung terus menghisap juniornya. Ryeowook menutup matanya dan menunggu saatnya.

"Ahh ahh ahh hyunghhh!"

Yesung terus menghisap batang kemaluan Ryeowook yang sudah memuncratkan cairannya. Dengan senang hati Yesung menelan semua cairan basa itu. Yesung juga menjilati twins-ball milik Ryeowook yang berwarna pink itu.

"Ohhmonaahh… hhh, ppalli!"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook yang berkeringat dan menutup matanya. Karena Yesung berhenti, Ryeowook juga menatap Yesung. Tangan Yesung melepas dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan Ryeowook diujung tempat tidur.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Ryeowook kecewa.

"Apa yang harus kucepatkan? Permainan kita saja belum sampai ke-intinya." Yesung tampak bodoh sekarang setelah bertanya.

Ryeowook ikutan diam. Keduanya berpikir, tapi karena sudah terlanjur basah karena keringat dan bergairah. Yesung mengarahkan tangan Ryeowook kekemejanya. "Eh?"

"Bukakan bajuku." Perintah Yesung.

Dengan menurut Ryeowook membuka kancing kemeja berwarna hitam milik Yesung yang juga sudah basah karena keringat. Ryeowook juga membuka kaus dalam Yesung. Sehingga hanya menyisakan badan Yesung yang kelewat seksi dengan perut ratanya.

Yesung kembali memulai permainannya. Yesung mendorong Ryeowook pelan supaya namja mungil itu berbaring. Yesung mengarahkan kepalanya kearah tengkuk Ryeowook dan memilih untuk menyesap perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengelinjang geli ketika lidah Yesung bermain dengan lehernya. Menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap leher itu dengan hati-hati.

Tangan Ryeowook beralih ke celana bahan berwarna hitam yang Yesung pakai. Dengan cekatan tangan Ryeowook menurunkan zipper celana Yesung dan mendorong celana itu dengan kakinya. Yesung yang sibuk dengan leher Ryeowook juga ikut membantu menurunkan celananya sendiri. Ryeowook kembali mencoba menurunkan boxer dan celana dalam Yesung. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya seluruh kain yang melekat ditubuh atletis Yesung.

"Ternyata uke-ku tidak sabar untuk bermain denganku?" Goda Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah telanjang begini, kan curang jika Yesung hyung masih berpakaian lengkap."

Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tapi sekarang satu sama kan? Oh, tidak. Kau menang dua satu, kau sudah keluar duluan tadi."

"Ya!" Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya malu, wajahnya yang memerah membuat Yesung tak kuasa ingin melahap namja mungil ini sesegera mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, manjakan dulu 'adik'ku. Kau tidak rindu padanya?"

Yesung membalikan posisi mereka sehingga sekarang Yesung yang berbaring. Ryeowook memegang batang kemaluan Yesung dengan remasan. Yesung mengerang kecil ketika Ryeowook mulai bermain dengan juniornya yang tidak bisa dikatakan junior itu. Ryeowook memasukan junior Yesung kedalam mulutnya dan menaikturunkan kepalanya. Membuat junior Yesung keluar masuk dimulut Ryeowook.

"Shhh… hi-hisap, chagiyahhh…"

Yesung merem melek nikmat. Sedangkan Ryeowook juga sedang bersenang-senang dengan adik Yesung, yang tentu saja ukurannya lebih besar dari adiknya sendiri. Ryeowook terus bermain dengan junior Yesung seperti sedang makan lollipop besar. Ryeowook merasakan junior Yesung semakin lama semakin besar dan keras didalam mulutnya. Cairan pre-cum juga keluar dari ujung junior Yesung.

"Ahh… bermain denganmu lebih nikmat disbanding bermain dengan siapapun."

Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan Yesung langsung mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan Ryeowook juga sibuk bermain dengan twins-ball milik Yesung yang berwarna pink. Ryeowook melepas junior Yesung dan menghisap twins-ball Yesung, membuat Yesung mengelinjang kecil.

"Ahh… shhh… kocok juniorku, Wookie-ahhh…" Perintah Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook mengocok junior Yesung cepat. Karena mereka sesama namja, mereka sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama mereka melakukan hal ini. Tapi permainannya kali ini lebih seru disbanding malam-malam sebelumnya. Ah, dalam catatan mereka tidak melakukannya ketika malam saja.

Junior Yesung mulai berkedut sekarang. Ryeowook kembali menghisap junior Yesung dan membiarkan cairan Yesung tumpah dimulutnya. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi…

"Ahhh…"

Yesung mendesah lega ketika cairannya muncrat dimulut Ryeowook. Beberapa kali muncratan itu akhirnya berhenti. Ryeowook baru saja mau menelan semuanya, tapi Yesung sudah mencium bibirnya lagi. Sehingga cairan itu terbagi ke Yesung yang juga ingin merasakannya.

Yesung kembali membaringkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendesah pelan ketika bibir Yesung kembali bermain dengan dadanya yang bidang. Tangan Yesung mengocok junior Ryeowook sebentar dan tangan Yesung sedikit demi sedikit turun kedepan lubangnya.

Bibir Yesung membuat kiss-mark didada bidang Ryeowook, tidak hanya satu. Sedangkan jari-jari kecilnya bermain didepan lubang Ryeowook. Yesung yang sudah tidak sabar sekarang memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang milik Ryeowook.

"ARGH! Satu-satu!" Ryeowook menjerit dan perbuatan Yesung membuat badan namja mungil itu melengkung.

"Sabar. Awal-awal memang sakit, chagiya."

Yesung membuat pola dengan ketiga jarinya dan mulai mengeluar masukan jarinya didalam lubang milik Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook bergetar hebat dan menikmati permainan Yesung yang agak kasar dari biasanya. Tentu, dimana-mana setiap sedang emosi pasti akan bermain kasar.

"Hahhh, Yesunghh hyunghh…"

Yesung terus bermain dengan lubang sempit milik Ryeowook. "Ne, chagiya?"

Ryeowook menarik ujung-ujung seprai putih dikasur Yesung. Matanya menutup rapat dan bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. "Hhh… shh…"

Mulut Yesung juga sibuk dengan junior Ryeowook yang sedikit demi sedikit menegang. Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar ketika cairannya kembali keluar dimulut Yesung. Dengan cepat Yesung mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukan junior miliknya kelubang Ryeowook tanpa aba-aba.

"ARGH "

Yesung menutup mulut Ryeowook dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menenangkan dan menetralkan rasa sakit namja mungil itu. Bibir Yesung bermain sebentar dengan bibir kecil Ryeowook. Jari Yesung mengusap air mata yang keluar dari ujung mata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menjauhkan wajah Yesung dari wajahnya dan menatap mata namja itu dalam. "Yesung hyung."

"Hm?"

"Gerakan saja. Nan gwaenchana." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengelus dada Yesung.

Yesung mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dari lubang Ryeowook dan memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan. Dua desahan berbeda keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Yang satu desahan sakit, yang satu desahan nikmat. Sekali lagi Yesung mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Appo…"

Yesung mengenjot juniornya yang tertanam sempurna dilubang Ryeowook. Sekali… dua kali… tiga kali… semakin lama tempo gerakan Yesung mulai cepat. Desahan-desahan tak tertahankan dari bibir keduanya. Yesung mengangkat satu kaki Ryeowook kebahunya, agar memudahkan gerakannya yang mulai cepat.

"Ahh… hyunghh…"

Butiran keringat Yesung berjatuhan diperut Ryeowook. Sekali lagi, junior Ryeowook menegang tanpa Ryeowook mau. Kedua tangan Ryeowook yang berada dipunggung Yesung membuat Yesung lebih mudah bergerak.

Kuku tangan Ryeowook menancap dipunggung Yesung. "Rghhh… A-aku tak tahaaannn…"

Ryeowook memuncratkan cairannya. Membuat perut dan dada mereka terciprat cairan hangat milik Ryeowook. Yesung terus mengenjot juniornya yang masih tertanam dilubang Ryeowook. Yesung terus mengenjot sampai akhirnya dia juga tidak tahan.

Suara khas twins-ball Yesung yang bertabrakan dengan bokong Ryeowook memenuhi ruangan itu. Junior Yesung yang berkedut membuat Yesung mempercepat gerakannya dilubang Ryeowook. Tiga kali orgasme membuat Ryeowook lelah. Tapi dia masih mau menikmati junior Yesung yang masih bermain dilubang miliknya. Yesung terus mempercepat gerakannya.

"Uhk… Ryeowook-ahhhh…" Yesung menutup matanya nikmat.

Ryeowook meremas bantal putih milik Yesung. "Ye-yesungie hyunghhh!"

"Ahh…"

Keduanya mendesah lega ketika Yesung berhenti menggenjot juniornya dan membiarkan cairannya masuk kedalam lubang Ryeowook. Tubuh Yesung langsung tumbang diatas tubuh Ryeowook tanpa melepas juniornya yang masih tertanam dilubang Ryeowook. Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang memang lebih kecil dibanding tubuhnya.

"Kau masih mau bersamaku kan?" Tanya Yesung sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ani."

Yesung berhenti dan menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Wae?"

"Aku sudah memergokimu selingkuh, hyung. Tiga kali! Aku tidak mau diselingkuhi lagi. Lebih baik aku mempunyai seme yang setia seperti Siwon. Dia masih menunggu Kibum dengan sabar."

"Aku hanya sedang ingin. Dari awal aku ketahuan selingkuh sebulan lalu, aku tidak dapat jatah darimu. Ya aku frustasi, Kim Ryeowook!" Jelas Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau selingkuh dariku?"

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Aku mencoba mencintai yeojya. Aku yang dipercayai kedua orang tuaku untuk menjadi penerus keluargaku. Tapi, aku hanya bisa mencintai namja. Kucoba lagi untuk berhubungan dengan yeojya, aku masih saja tidak bisa. Aku hanya mencintai namja mungil yang baru saja kutiduri ini."

"Bagaimana jika keluargamu tahu kalau aku ini namjachingumu? Jika mereka tidak menerimaku, bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook yang lebih seperti berbisik.

"Mereka pasti akan menerimamu. Lagipula umma juga sering memanggilmu menantunya sendiri kan? Sama seperti ummanya Teukie hyung yang memanggil Kangin."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Jika mereka tidak menerimaku?"

"Mereka pasti menerimamu. Pasti ada cara untuk membujuk mereka untuk menerimamu." Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Yesung belum melepas juniornya yang masih berada didalam lubang Ryeowook. Perlahan, Ryeowook menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam kekegelapan. Yesung juga menutup matanya, menyusul Ryeowook kealam mimpinya.

**xxXxx**

"Jadi, begitu ya."

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menguping kekamar sebelah. Kekamar Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tepat berada disebelah kamar mereka. Sungmin yang baru saja mandi langsung ikutan menguping.

"Wae, Kyu?"

"Tadi kudengar Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung membicarakan masalah mereka. Tapi sebelum itu mereka ber-NC ria, hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh mesum.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "NC? Bukannya mereka tadi bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eung. Tapi kudengar desahan-desahan dari sana kok."

"Jangan-jangan Ryeowook dipukuli?!"

"Ya! Hyung berlebihan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menurut. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya dan menghadap kearah tembok. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang juniornya sudah terbangun karena desahan dari kamar Yewook couple sekarang mengerang pelan dibalik selimutnya.

Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah kearah tempat tidur Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget akhirnya membalikan dirinya dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah meraup bibir berbentuk M miliknya. Mau tak mau, Sungmin menyerah.

Dan akhirnya kegiatan itu merembet sampai kekamar paling ujung. Saat itu juga, semua couple di Super Junior begadang sampai pagi menjelang. Semua ini karena Yewook couple.


End file.
